Test and Research Grain Plots are planted in parallel rows interrupted by transverse alleys. The row segments are normally comprised of different varieties of grain and must be separately harvested and not commingled. The crops are harvested by special combines which harvest one or several rows at a time. Such a combine is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,402. Typically, the combine harvests the row segment; and the operator stops the combine at the alleys to permit the grain from the harvested row segment to be processed (e.g., weighed, bagged, and identified, etc.) The stopping and starting of the combine at the alleys is inefficient, hard on the combine, and hard on the operator.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide a method and apparatus for continuously harvesting grain from a row of mature grain plants comprised of plant segments and alley segments.
A further object of this invention is to enhance the harvesting operation by speeding it up through driving the combine at a continuous and constant speed through the field.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.